<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pink rhinestone blouse by androgynousmikewheeler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214586">pink rhinestone blouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler'>androgynousmikewheeler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Pining, take me away to horny jail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a slow day at work, Penelope's outfit is particularly distracting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Garcia/Tara Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pink rhinestone blouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Penelope's choice in blouse on this most blessed eighteenth of April is... bold, Tara would say. Not that the bright pink or the numerous rhinestones are terribly uncommon on her. Rather, well... </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It's decidedly low-cut. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tara's trying her very best not to focus on this fact, but her piles of paperwork hardly make a competent distraction, especially with Penelope leaning over Reid's desk across from her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She glances at the clock. 12:47 p.m. In just a few minutes, she can leave for lunch and clear her head. It's fine. This is <em>fine</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite her best attempts, she looks up again, finding Penelope's blonde curls draping over her gentle curves. The pink of her blouse accentuates her rosy undertones and she seems to be ever so slightly glittering. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tara's going to have an aneurysm. She grits her teeth and suffers her way through another form as the clock slowly ticks towards one. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Less than a minute from freedom, Penelope leaves Reid's desk and walks up to hers. Tara freezes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Tara, my love!" she exclaims, and Tara's heart jumps. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, Garcia. What can I do for you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Do you wanna get lunch with me? I was thinking the Thai place down the street."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sounds great," Tara blurts without thinking, always desperate to catch an extra minute with Penelope, forgetting for a moment her imminent aneurysm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her touch starvation is really starting to become a problem. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Penelope grins and grabs Tara's coat off the back of her chair. "Shall we, my lady knight?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tara gives a weak smile. "Of course." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Penelope loops an arm through hers and drags her off towards the elevator as lunch hour starts. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>As the doors slide closed around them, Penelope looks up at her, biting her lip. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, um, Tara?" she murmurs, an unnerving deviation from her usual cheerful demeanor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tara's stomach drops with the elevator's slow descent. "What's up?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Penelope fidgets and looks down. "Would it be okay if this lunch was... kind of... a date?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Tara breaks out in a grin. "Yeah," she breathes, "that would be much more than okay."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Penelope interlaces their fingers and squeezes tightly. "Very cool."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"<em>Very</em> cool," Tara echoes. </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes. this is just me loving and being gay for miss penelope garcia. what of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>